Stay or Go
by FreedomRider06
Summary: She's always alone. But when she seeks shelter at the Brotherhood, things go crazy. Love and friends are found, and a war is about to come to Bayville. This is NOT what she signed up for. Takes place after Season Four ends. OC/Pietro/Pyro Love Triangles are a pain. Rated M for violence and some language.
1. Welcome to Something

**So, this is my first story in a long time and since I've been obsessed with the X-Men, and the Brotherhood, I figured it's time for another story. The main character is an OC.**

Being alone is something I'm good at, something I'm so used to it's hard to realize that there is no one to look over me. The good part about this is that if I were to die, nobody would care. That saves pain from others – and that's something I like. The only problem about living on the streets with no home, or money, or food is well, just that. I have nothing and that is not something that is particularly enjoyable. You try living in a dumpster every single night and not being able to take a shower. That and the fact that the last time I cut my hair, I looked like a naked mole rat. I wish I were joking.

Anyway, the time has come that I took charge, and that means finding a… temporary sanctuary, even if that means meeting people and actually… associating. God, I shudder even thinking about it. So here I am, standing in front of the home of the Brotherhood.

Before I can do a single thing, A white haired boy runs out, examining me. "Who are you and whatdoyou want? If your part of the X-men I will mess you up before you notice, so hurry up and answermealready." Wow, does he talk fast. I'm not about to tell him that I have no idea what he said.

"Okay, I heard that you are villains or whatever and I have to say I need a place to stay. I am a mutant and my name is Vivian. Is that all you need to know?"

"What's your power?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I can absorb energy and do stuff with it. For example, if you threw a grenade at me I could take all of its energy and create my own little bomb with it. I think I can control who it effects too, but it's not every day I get attacked by missals… who are you exactly?"

"I'm Pietro, also known as Quicksilver. I run this joint. Sure, you can come in, but I'll need you to prove your power."

"You're gonna get a grenade? Wow, you really do have resources"

He chuckles. "I've got something. Now, I think you need a shower… cause you look and smell worse than Toad"

I guess my blonde hair, that I could thankfully find a tie for and was put in a side ponytail and was greasy and clung to my neck, was not doing me any good. Plus my clothes were old and tattered. I felt like that guy beast because I haven't shaved my legs in two weeks. Razors can be hard to find sometimes. Thankfully my armpits were good, as well as my face, which isn't very oily. In conclusion; I'm disgusting.

"Who's Toad?"

"You'll know him when you smell him" I laugh slightly. This Pietro guy was pretty funny, and pretty cute with his slicked back white hair. He seemed alright. Before I can say anything, he zooms away, leaving a wind behind. Super speed, great. I guess I should just go inside and take a shower and then pretend like I fit in. In the end I'm just going to be alone anyway. I'm always alone.

I walk in the house and up the stairs. Pietro was nowhere to be found. Thankfully the bathroom was right beside the stairs, so I walked in (the door was open, relax) and there he was. He was sitting on the toilet seat that was down, resting his head on his fist. He looked so bored. "Um…" I have no idea what to say.

"Finally, you walk so slow! The towel is right there and you can borrow some of Wanda's clothes. Don't you dare take an hour shower. Ha, that rhymes."

"Anyway, who is going to 'give me energy?'"

"Haven't you ever heard of surprises?"

"Yeah, but I've learned that most surprises end with getting attacked" Pietro chuckles, and glances at me. Let's just say I can feel him sizing me up, and it's quite… weird. I don't particularly like people staring at me, especially if I know them in anyway. "Um… I'm going to take a shower now, so can you please get out?"

"Sure, and don't worry. I'm not going to run in to look at you naked" He winks and runs out.

Wait… what?


	2. How to Fully Love a Power

After the shower, I can honestly say I looked (and smelled) better. The glass across from me was fogged from the over use of hot water. I stepped out gingerly, with the towel Pietro loaned me wrapped around my body, and I wiped the mirror so I could see myself. What do you know, I still looked the same – just crappy little me. At least there is no mud and I'm happy to report I'm not a monkey anymore. Hopefully I wasn't in there for long.

The clothes he had taken from Wanda were on the toilet – a dark pink – almost red – shirt and white jean shorts. There were black boots with pink, fuzz on the inside. I quickly shove them on and comb my hair with a random comb. My tie was on the sink, so naturally I put my hair back to how it was. Like I said before, I looked exactly the same (and that's not something I particularly like). I sigh deeply.

As much as I despise the evil, maybe I should learn to like them. It can't be that hard. I open the door and feel the brisk air attack me, but I brush it off and continue down the stairs. There is laughter (villain's laugh?) from the living room. Well, here goes nothing.

I look into the room, scoping the area. There was a fat guy in a chair, Pietro, some guy who just ate a bug (so attractive), a dude with ripped jeans, a man with a full, orange and red suit and the only other girl – Wanda. They didn't seem to notice me, so naturally it was time to clear my throat very loudly. They all turn their heads toward me, and there is that awkward, stranger's silence.

"Is that her?" The fat one asked. Pietro appeared beside me and slung his arm around my neck, dragging my face near his neck. "Yes, it is. Her name is Vivian, code name yet to be discovered. The chubby one is Fred, or the Blob, the mysterious one is Lance, or Avalanche, the ugly one is Todd, or Toad and Wanda is the Scarlet Witch."

"And the one in the awful uniform?"

"Eh mate! I made this meself! I'm Pryo and you best not disrespect me" Is he Australian? No way, that's hot. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. He was a strawberry blonde with a decent body that was mostly covered and I wasn't kidding – it was ugly, but he was not. He was obviously older, though. Mid-twenties maybe? Sadly I am seventeen so there goes that pipe dream.

"What's your real name?"

"It ain't none of your business. Now, I heard your power is absorbing others, like Rogues or something" I've read about that Rogue chick, how she takes peoples energy or powers.

"Not even close, fire boy. Just throw fire at me"

"Gladly" He grins slightly and points his hands toward me. Alright, I can do this. He aims and shoots without a second thought. Wow, he would really kill me if he could. That crazy jerk! Anyway, the fire comes hurdling toward me. Come on, I can do this. The flame engulfs me, whisking around my body, but it doesn't touch me. Instead it disappears from their view.

I can feel it, though. The power is rushing through my veins. It's like, adrenaline on steroids. My body bounces slightly, bobbing up and down. Oh my god, it's the best feeling in the world! It gets better every single time and… I need to blow something up. Now. I bit my lip and look over at Pietro, who is now standing beside me and watching in amusement. Is this how he always feels?

"Looks like our little Sheila is in love with power." It's so true. I point my hand at the TV, which would create more of an explosion. Instead of fire that comes out, it looks more like a laser, except it's not because it disintegrates the TV in a second. Mad with power, I suppose, I watch while grinning like an idiot. I'm not gonna lie, I'm trying so hard not to laugh. That's why I bite my lip.

Anyway, I walk toward the wall and put my hand on it, dragging it across. As I do that, the part I touch slowly melts away. If I did this to every wall the whole house would go down. How fun would that be?! I should totally try it. "Hey, she's going to burn this place down, yo!" Toad yells. Yes I will, and I'll will love every second of it.

"Yeah, someone stop her!" The Blob yelled. I know that Pietro could stop me in an instant. The others could too, but the only person who spoke up had an Aussi accent and needed a serious makeover. "I've got it, mate"

I continue to walk, the power controlling my every move. Wow, why is it so powerful? Usually I can control it but… whoa. It feels so good it hurts. Pyro steps in front of me. I could easily burn his suit off, and that is pretty tempting, but I hold back. He grabs and pushes me against the wall forcefully, using two hands. His face just inches away from mine, he says; "You really are a crazy one, aren't ya, luv?"

"You have no idea"

**Of course, I love making confusing characters with a past or thoughts that you can't fully understand at first. :) Please review and ENJOY.**


	3. Just a Talk

**This is shorter than the other two chapters. I must say, I've written a lot of chapters to this story already, I'm just posting one a day.**

After my little tirade, they allowed me to stay. Though the broken TV did upset them, Pietro convinced them to give me chance. I guess my power was intriguing.

Pyro left soon after stopping me, which was a disappointment. Apparently he's on our side but doesn't work with us. Wow, I'm saying 'Us.' There is no _us. _There is me, in a home with them and they are supposed to mean nothing…

Pietro showed me to the room I would be staying in, which I share with Wanda. She isn't here right now, and I don't really care. Like usual, I'm alone, lying on my bed with the ceiling to accompany me.

"What are you doing here? What is your angle? There has to be something! Oh, and we have to go to school tomorrow, so have fun enrolling. You know, the X-Men are going to want to recruit you but you must say no! You just joined us, besides, you seem evil at heart" Pietro was at the door, leaning against the frame. In a second he was over my face, with his eyebrows furrowed. I gasp at his sudden appearance and accidently jolt up, hitting his head.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"I didn't mean to! Anyway, I have no angle. I just want to… be a part of something. Just want to see what you guys… do. I don't know, it all seems stupid now, I might be gone in a few weeks."

I wasn't about to say that I just need a place to stay, and they were in the paper I saw floating across the street. I don't believe in coincidences, so naturally I came here, since it must have been a sign. No, that would seem weird.

"So… you're confused? That's okay. Whatever, just don't do anything stupid"

"Hey, I'm full of surprises"

"Yeah, but like you said, surprises usually end with getting attacked." Wow, this boy is good, and I actually don't know what to say. Maybe he's too good, you know, as good as bad can get.

**Please review, because I hate wondering if people actually read something of mine or not. It's horrifying posting something and no one ever reads it. At least for me. Anyway, I'll shut up now. K bye.**


	4. Failing School

So yeah, school. I can't say I'm thrilled. School was alright back in the day. Back when… the past is past and right now I'm walking down the hall in slow-motion with my new roomies. Pietro must hate this. I know the X-men when I see them, mostly because Toad points it out. It's pretty obvious though – one has blue hair. My first class is English and none of the brotherhood has it with me, so if an X-Men is there, then I'm screwed.

I turn before them all, heading into class with people I'd rather not talk to. Most are already sitting so I naturally headed for the back. Of course there was a guy with red visors, a guy they warned me about. Where was he sitting? Right beside me, with some red head. They must have noticed me, because in seconds I was forced to have the most awkward conversation of all time. "Hey, you're a mutant, right?" He asks.

The red head hits him, probably wanting him to be more subtle. What should I say? God, talking is such a pain. "How would you know?"

"Because the professor told us. Anyway, why are you living in that crappy hellhole with those idiots? Why don't you join the real heroes" He asks triumphantly.

"I never said that they were heroes. I like that place and they are pretty decent"

"Fine, but if you ever get rejected by them, then you are welcome to come over." He offers.

"Trust me, that will never happen."

The bell rings, and as the class settles down there is a crash from another classroom. "Sounds like trouble, Scott" The red head says with a wavered voice. There are screams followed. I wonder whose starting chaos.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Scott asks me, and I shake my head. It sounds pretty fun though, whatever is going on. Wow, I am crazy, aren't I? Scott and Red run out, as does most of the class. There are large quakes, like footsteps. Instead of following the crowd, I ignore that and head to the window. I am greeted by a blazing fire soring into the sky. There was a guy on the ground – you guessed it – Pyro. What is going on?

Before I can do anything, a card with a blaze around it floats beside me. Within seconds it explodes, but naturally I absorb it and turn around sheepishly to see a guy with dark brown hair. "So you're the new girl"

"Yes I am. Is that a problem? I am on your side, you know"

"I don't think you have a side. I think you're a jumper… hop from one place to another just for shelter. You're a neutral"

"How-"

"I know your kind. I suggest you leave this place. It's a lot crazier here, you don't know what you're doing" He is warning me, though I'm not sure what is so bad. So far the people here have been alright. Still… he has a point. Getting close is bad.

"There is a war coming soon"

"Good. Then I came just in time"


	5. Flirting Like a Mutant

**Please review! xoxo**

I'm not leaving, but he doesn't need to know that.

Before leaving he says; "I'm Gambit, by the way." He jumps out the window, landing gracefully. He joins the fight, which held the X-Men vs. The Acolytes. The good vs. the bad. Why does everything have to be so black and white?

Pyro was lying on the ground now, from this view I could tell that he was knocked out. I don't know why, but my heart is suddenly pounding, and my hands are clutching the window. Why do I care if he's hurt? We barely even know each other. The guy who warned me was getting attacked by Scott's laser eyes. I need to stop him, I have to.

I point my finger and shoot, aiming at his visors. They hit, and Scott goes crazy as they disintegrate. He leans up and shoots at the sky, until he finally just closes his eyes. Red comes over to assist him.

Gambit looks up and smiles. I salute him and glance back at Pyro. He was up now and looking straight at me. They all were, actually. God, I hate when people stare. I walk out into the hall, trying to reach the action outside and I'm greeted by my roomies.

"The Acolytes are just trying to show what they are made of. This was so stupid" Lance yells.

"Yeah, why would they attack a school? Out of all places? They know they could hurt the other kids!" Wanda asks.

"To prove a point, Wanda. They want the X-Men to realize that we aren't working with them in this war. It's going to suck for them, really. Going against their own. Plus, we are way better than them. They should just get a clue already." Pietro says.

"What are you talking about? Why is everyone talking about this stupid war. War against who?"

Pietro scoffs. "You don't know anything."

"No, I don't, so tell me"

"Not here" Lance says. Fair enough.

We walk out the building, watching the X-Men crumple below the power of the Acolytes. These are some strong people, I don't understand, really. Usually the good are supposed to win. Unless the Acolytes and Brotherhood were actually the good guys. That would make some sense, but not much.

"Well, if it ain't the little Barbie, Vivian! Like our style?" Pryo asks as he notices me walking down the school steps.

"No, it's still an ugly uniform. Have you ever heard of neon green? It's a great color" My favorite color, really. It is more feminine, so maybe not.

"If I changed it, would you stop complaining about it?" Probably not.

"I've got a better idea." I saunter toward him. He is very tall compared to me, but I don't care. I put my hand in his (which was covered with a glove connected to his uniform) and with the last energy from Gambit, I slowly disintegrate his outfit, until he is standing in nothing but white poka-dotted underwear. I hear chuckling from behind me, followed by straight up laughter. He's lucky I didn't get rid of his gasoline.

"Huh?" He looks down in shock, then gets ready to flame on.

"Go ahead, give me more power, why don't you! I can do way more than that stupid trick."

He bars his teeth but lowers his hands.

"Good boy, do as your told"

He takes a step closer to me. "And if I don't?"

Why does he always get so close to my face? Though he has extremely minty breath. I lean into his ear, which means I was on my toes because of my shortness.

"Then I'll just have to blow you up"

I back away and see that he is smirking. I'd like to say I'm just messing with him and maybe I am, but… he is really cute, and crazy. Is crazy a good thing? Just… don't answer that. I turn and walk away, with hopeful style. Pietro zooms next to me.

"You and Pyro, huh? Don't bother, he's too crazy to care. You'll find out if you continue talking to him"

"Maybe I like crazy" That's true.

"Just… whatever. The Brotherhood is going to have a post-war party, just all of us at a fancy restaurant. Mystique, our leader, is funding. Feel free to come, since you're a part of this crew now"

"Sure, totally. Just tell me what this war is when we get there" Pietro nods, and stares at me as we walk to the house.

"You've gotta cool power but I don't think you should do this whole… war with us. You can't control it and I don't think you'll be ready"

Oh hell no.

"I'll be ready, don't you worry about that. Until then, whenever it is, just… act like my friend and let's not talk about it"

"Act like friends? Fine, but we're doing this my way"


	6. The Speed, the Girl and the Cliff

**This is a short chapter.**

He picks me up in one swift motion and we suddenly appear at a cliff. Did he just run with me? Oh right, cliff. The water is rushing to the side, threatening to kill us. Oh god, I think I'm going to die. Cliffs are not my thing. I grab Pietro's hand, my body practically going limp. "Whoa, you don't like the view?"

"What? No, I just… falling… I hate… gonna throw up" I slowly slide to the ground and look up at Pietro, expecting him to be laughing. Instead, he looks concerned. "Here, I'll just take you back"

He picks me up and he's instantly putting me into the bed. "I seriously didn't know you didn't like that, it's just… god! I screw everything up!"

"It's… fine. I just need to sleep. Wake me up before the party thing, okay?"

"Yeah, totally" Pietro zooms out and leaves me to sleep in peace. Is it possible that I'm ignoring my own rules and actually… trying to make friends and… I don't know. I've got to stop. I should just leave… after this nap.

**I feel bad for him. His failed attempt at being romantic :P he'll get more chances though, so don't worry.**


	7. Being Called A Cockroach

"Hey, hey, wake up!"

There is a tugging at my shoulder and my eyes snap open. Pietro is standing above me, practically shoving me off the bed. My vision took a second to adjust, and when it did I saw him wearing a tux. Talk about weird. They live in such a dump and yet he feels like dressing like a gentleman. He looked pissed – however – so maybe it wasn't his decision. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"What's with the fancy attire?"

He looks down at his own outfit. "I figured you should see the better side of this place. Can't have you leaving for the X-Men. They live in a Mansion, you know"

"Well, don't tell me that. Now I want to go there!" I say, jokingly. He doesn't laugh, however. I guess his humor is limited. "Whatever, the others aren't really dressing up and you don't really have anything. It's fine"

"You don't seem like the type to spontaneously dress up. Don't you dare say you're full of surprises."

"Alright, I don't need to explain myself to you. Do you want me to throw you off a cliff?"

"If I fall then I'm taking you with me"

"Is that a threat?" He asks, smiling.

"You threaten me first, I just presented the facts. I'm not that easy to kill"

"So… you're like a cockroach?" Now we're both smiling – I can't help it. His humor is back! Finally.

"Well, I am living off of you"

"Yeah but you certainly don't look like one. Hurry up and come downstairs."

He leaves. He's such a flirt. Wait – am I a flirt? Oh god, I sure hope not. Maybe I'll have to hold off the leaving. I actually like it here… even if it is a dump.

I make my way downstairs until I reach the opened door, leading to their green car. Was it going to fit all of us?

"You coming or what?"

I turn to see Lance walking towards me. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't really eaten anything good in ages"

"Yeah, the café food really sucks. I hope this place is good. Mystique said it was to welcome our new recruit. It's weird; she hasn't done this for any of us"

"Wow, she sounds like she has an angle… do you think they have chocolate?"

"You don't really seem like the type to eat a lot of junk food. You're so… skinny" Lance compliments me. Well, it was more of an observation. I never understood those girls that starved themselves or threw up on purpose. People are starving all the time, who would kill for food. I certainly would have before coming here.

"My past homes have… not provided the right things for me. I miss junk food. I demand for chocolate" We reach the car.

"Your wish is our command. Now hop in. Big day tomorrow. We're going to try to attack the X-Men. We'll tell you more later, at the restaurant" He opens the car door for me and I step in. He gets in the driver's seat and we begin to leave.

* * *

**I honestly don't know who she should get with in the end - Pietro or John? Quicksilver or Pryo? The arrogant or the crazy? Seriously, I need help here, or my brain is going to overload. x_x**


	8. Dinner for Six

The table of the restaurant was a large oval, curving so we could all see each other. Beside me was Pietro and Wanda. Fred was beside Pietro on the other side. Toad and Lance were across from me, with Toad beside Wanda.

"…Come on, baby cakes! Share some food with me!" Wanda glares at him, but he doesn't shrink back. We had already ordered food – mine being a six rack of ribs with potatoes and French fries. I enjoy the double potatoes; it's like my Irish part of me.

Unlike everything else, Pietro ate slowly. Was it because we were in public? No offense dude, but we don't exactly look like the most civil people, and they know we have powers anyway. I ate fast – just human fast – and knew the whole time that someone was watching me. I do like a slob – getting sauce everywhere. I guess I really do fit in with them.

"No, I will not eat with you!" Wanda screams beside me, batting at Toad. I smirk, shoving mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"So where did you live before this?" Lance asks me. I shrug.

"A dumpster" It was true.

"Huh, so you haven't really changed your living styles" Pietro says, dissing his own home. I nod while laughing. I probably looked retarded.

"Not unless I go to that mansion you were talking about. That won't happen though"

"It's a lot of work, and they blame you for everything," says Lance, apparently knowing everything all of a sudden.

"So what's this war that you're talking about all the time?"

"Well," Wanda begins, "we found of that Jean is going to get so much power that she's going to go evil. We heard the group of idiot X-Men talking about it. Lance asked Kitty, his girlfriend, and she confirmed it. They were all worried about her, blah blah blah. It's going to happen soon, so we want to end it before she changes. There isn't a good chance of that, though"

"Who's Jean?"

"That girl you met. She always hangs out with Scott, that good for nothing idiot" Fred says. Oh, so it was Red. She didn't seem like a killer, but hey! You never know these days.

"So what? Do we have a plan?"

"Attack the mansion tomorrow, hopefully she'll be there and we'll take her out. That will save us from a war" Wanda states, as if it's nothing.

"So, are you in?" Pietro asks.

"Oh yeah, I am so in"

The waiter comes over, asking if we need anything else.

"Yeah, can I have the chocolate brownie covered with ice cream? Two of those, actually" What can I say, I'm hungry.

"Whoa, are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Lance asks, confused by my eating habits.

"You bet I am."

* * *

**The next two chapters are boy related ;)**


	9. Talking mixed with Feelings

**Today was awful, so here is the next chapter, which is filled with more boys. The internet really cheers me up :D**

* * *

Instead of driving home, Pietro suggested that we walk. Just us two. I'm not entirely sure what I should think of this… but of course I said yes. He doesn't seem that bad, just too stupid to realize that what he's doing is wrong. I realize, I just don't care.

We walk beside each other; him in his suit and me in my crappy Wanda clothes.

"I can't believe you ate both deserts. Do you eat like that often?"

"Not really, but obviously it doesn't really affect me" It actually does, but being starved for half my life at least gave me a decent body.

"You look…" He starts to say, stuttering.

"Hideous? Weird? Different? Ugly?" No, I'm not fishing for compliments, well, maybe a little.

"…beautiful. What's so wrong with looking different? And you're not ugly. Girls always say they are, but they aren't… usually"

"Wow, you have a heart."

"Shocking, I know" He jokes.

We go quiet for a moment, and all I do is feel the breeze rustling the leaves on the trees around us. Alright, this is getting awkward and I just need to start a conversation.

I turn to look at him, and he does the same. What should we do? Don't mess anything up, that's what.

"Thanks for the compliment, by the way"

He shrugs. "Don't worry, I'm just telling the truth, for the first time in a long time"

Someone's mysterious.

"I still can't believe bad guys laugh, unless they are killing someone"

"But you're bad." Pietro states. I'm not bad.

"No, I'm not… I've never... never mind" I was about to say that I've never killed anyone. Boy was that a lie.

"Never what? You can tell me these things, you know" He stops walking, so naturally I do to. He grabs my hand and spins me around so we're facing each other.

"No, I can't. You don't understand."

"Fine, maybe I don't understand or maybe I would, but I guess we'll never know. I was going to run you home but you can walk yourself." He zooms off, leaving me with myself and the wind.

And that is how you push someone away, whether you intended for it or not. This is what I'm supposed to want; instead, it just leaves me even emptier.


	10. A Cheesy Moment

"Look," I say while walking to the house, "can we just forget about all this crap and hang out?"

"Yo, we got a new TV! It was there when we got here! It's our lucky day!" Lance, Fred and Todd were in the living room, but Wanda and Pietro were nowhere to be found. I head up stairs to the room, where Wanda was in bed, reading on her stomach.

"Why aren't you downstairs with the glorified new TV?" I ask, she turns and shrugs.

"I'm not a big fan of them. Plus Toad will probably hit on me"

"He probably would" I chuckle a bit, and she smiles and heads back to her back.

"Do you know where Pietro is? I kind of need to talk to him" I just want to apologize, for whatever I did. It's not my fault I'm not ready to share my past.

"In his room. Don't worry about him, his just a stubborn idiot."

"Oh you're his sister, you're supposed to say those kinds of things" Siblings always throw each other under the bus.

"Yeah I know, that's why I said it"

"Thanks and… you're pretty awesome" I tell her, because it's true. I can't wait to see what her power was.

"You're not so bad yourself, just make sure you torture my brother" Someone really doesn't like her family.

I head down the hall, searching for his room. It was there, obviously, and the door was closed, locked actually.

"Hey, can you open up?" I ask, banging on the door. There was no answer. Maybe he wasn't there. Still, I used my foot to knock it open – the wood was so fragile I barely used any force. Peering inside, he was there, lying on the bed. His hands were tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He asks. He sounds pissed, which is just confusing. I didn't really do anything wrong.

"Okay, just because I don't want to tell you something, doesn't mean I don't trust you. It's just, we barely even know each other, so how can we trust if we're barely even friends"

He sighs after a moment, which was followed by awkward silence.

"There are a lot of things going on right now, for me. You didn't do anything. I just really hate my family, and yet I still work with them… what is the point of that? I don't even know my mother, you know, but I hate her for leaving."

"I didn't really know my father. Maybe they met each other in hell?" He laughs, followed by sitting up. He looked frazzled, with a mixture of sadness. It was obvious he was having a bad day and he probably just blew up at me.

"You know what? I know a movie that we should watch. I used to always love it. It'll cheer you up" I say, "but you have to get it from blockbuster"

I whisper the name into his ear, and it looks at me as though I'm an idiot. But I'm not – just a girl.

"Already done"

He zooms away and as I walk down the stairs to the living room, he is already there, putting the movie in.

"What we watching?" Fred asks.

"A movie she insists is good. It better be worth it."

He pushes in the movie, and the screen appears. I miss watching TV. I sit on the couch in between Pietro and Lance, while Fred is in the chair and Todd is sprawled on the ground.

The move _John Tucker Must Die _starts playing and I can't help but smile. It was a cheesy movie – yes – but I still loved it.

As it wore on and the main girls played some jokes on John Tucker for being such a player, I grew tired, and – this is probably even more cheesy – I curl my feet up on the cushion and lay down, placing my head on Pietro's leg.

"Wh- what are you doing?" He stutters.

"I'm tired, like the movie so far?"

"Um, ye-yeah, it's alright"

He was a bit uncomfortable. I should get up. His body is tense. I start to raise my head to just sit normally again, probably leading to sleeping while leaning my head back.

"No, um, you can stay lying down, it's fine"

"yo, since when do you stutter?" Todd asks, looking up at us from the ground.

"Yeah, your like a ladies man. A player, really" Fred chimes in.

"Unless..." Todd starts.

He and Fred exchange glances, smiling like the idiots they are. This can't be good.

"PIETRO'S GOT A CRUUUUUUSH!" They say together.

Though the lights were dim, I could see Pietro's pale face turn a bright red. He was blushing - which means its true.

Lance throws a pilliow at Todd.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"Fine, yo, just pointing out the facts" The room goes silent as the movie fills the wall.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. Your comfy - I mean, as long as your, you know, comfy and happy"

I put my head on his thigh and his body relaxes. I'm comfy, maybe he is too. I don't know why I'm doing this. He's cute, he's funny and though he is stubborn, he's great. And apparently he likes me. Oh yeah, that's why.

* * *

**Heehee, Pietro timeeee. There will be Pyro chapters, so hang in there!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed/favorited/followed this so far! Ya'll are great!**


	11. Time For Battle Part 1

**Sorry it's late at night (for me anyway) but here is the next chapter! There are going to be three parts. Battle #1... BEGIN!**

* * *

The plan for the X-Men the next day was exactly how Wanda described, meaning it wasn't really a plan. Pietro said that I should wear my suit, if I have one and we should come up for a nickname for me. I liked Havoc, but that was already taken. Sadly I don't have a special suit or whatever, but I should really get one.

We just walked up to the gate at night and forced it open. There wasn't really much to it until the alarms sounded.

"Well that can't be good" I say, unsure what to do.

The fountain in the middle of the lawn arose, showing a machine that – no surprise – was about three seconds away from shooting us. Four others appeared out of the ground surrounding us.

"Shoot them, Vivian!" Lance yells, pointing at the one in the fountain. I look at his as though he is an idiot.

"I need energy to shoot them, you moron!" Did they learn nothing?

"Yeah, just wait til they shoot her, then she can get them" Pietro says.

"Whatever, we don't have time." Wanda growls, pointing at two of them and uses her power to rip them apart and toss them to the ground.

Lance points to the ground, rolling his eyes back. In seconds the earth begins to rumble, shaking the two others. Toad begins to shoot out his tongue at the fountain one to rip it out, but I throw out my hand.

"Wait! Let it shoot me so I have some juice for later"

"Okay, if you wanna die, then go ahead" He stops, and I just wait for it to aim and fire.

It does, and we all know what happens, so Toad completes the work and we walk toward the steps to the inside. By then some of the X-Men kids, including Scott, an Ice Boy, blue haired boy (who was now blue furred boy), the girl that hung with him, a girl with white streaks in her hair and Wolverine, who I've heard of from other mutants in different places.

"Really Lance? Like, what are you guys doing here?" The one girl asks.

"Kitty, you need to get out of our way. We just want to get Jean. You know what's going to happen." Lance yells back. So her name was Kitty.

"Nothing is going to happen! You and the Acolytes really have to stop, like, now!"

Her voice is so annoying.

"Stop flirting with your _girlfriend _and let's get on with this" Pietro says, suddenly disappearing in the house. He was probably looking for Jean.

"Kurt, you go find him, and MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T FIND HER!" The blue boy disappears. Teleportation, cool.

Fred, or the Blob (I guess), rushes them, straight toward Wolverine, who lets his claws out and jumps straight over Fred, flipping in the process. What a show off, for an old guy. He completely ignores Fred, who turns around to get him, and runs straight toward me. He looks more than pissed.

I outstretch my hands and let some power out, sending him straight into the wall of the house. That doesn't stop him, however. He falls and lands on his feet. This would be a good time to mention that I'm pretty good at kicking butt. I've met people, good people, who taught me how to survive. If powers won't stop him, my foot will.

As he nears me I do a drop kick, sending him back. He tries to rush me again, growling this time. Can he just give up now? I was about to hit him again when Wanda saves me by forcing him back in the house wall, sending him somewhere deep into the mansion. Dang, she is awesome.

"Thanks" I say as Scott shoots me with his laser eyes. He really does not learn a thing, does he? As he realizes it doesn't affect me it is too late, and I point my hands and send him backwards. Unlike Wolverine, he stays down.

The ice boy rushes me next. He's literally all ice. What is this, test the new girl day? He comes over on an ice path he made. All I had to do was point and think about it being disintegrated, and it is. He falls on his butt, confused for a second until he gets up and tries to ice me. He gets my hand, freezing it completely.

Okay, ow! The cold burns, and the kid is starting to realize it. He begins to freeze my feet to the ground but he didn't get my other hand. Wrong move.

I point and shoot, sending him into the fountain. He was knocked out instantly. Triumphant, I try to walk toward the house to help Pietro out. Problem was, I couldn't move.

Oh come on!

"Lance I'm stuck! Can you avalanche me out?" I yell from across the lawn. He was busy fighting with the white streaked hair chick.

"I'm busy at the moment!" He fails at stopping the girl, and she touches him with her bare hand. It sends him down, unconscious. Okay, now that was an awesome power.

She begins to run toward me. This is not good. I try to blast the ice off but all the power was gone from me. Great, I'm powerless. Talk about downsides.

As she reaches me, I look up at the mansion to see a second floor window crack open. Pietro, aka Quicksilver (should I call him that?), was falling out. I guess we aren't going to win this one.

The girl reaches me, and as Pietro hits the ground, she touches me and everything goes black.


	12. Meeting Mystique

Mumbling, that's what I hear. No, it's not mumbling… it's just muffled. What's wrong with my hearing and why is everything black? Oh, am I asleep? Or was I? Am I awake now?

"Look into her thoughts, now! I want to know who this girl is and why she is so important to Destiny!"

It was a woman, and she didn't know how to whisper. Is she talking about me?

"It doesn't work like that; she needs to be somewhat conscious!" A man's voice. Old and gravely. Alright eyes, open!

I gasp suddenly and my eyes burst open. Everything was blurred at first, and then everything came into focus. I was in some sort of warehouse with crates everywhere. A blue women was in front of me – the loud speaker – and she was speaking to a hunched over man. They both look at me.

"Who are you?" I try to stand up, not realizing that I'm bound in a wooden chair with medal arcs over my wrists and ankles. Well, I realize it now.

"I'm Mystique and this is Mastermind"

"Is everyone in this town out to get me or something? What do you want and where the hell am I?" These people need to pick on someone else. Wasn't I just at the mansion?

Neither of them answered me. Instead it was a man with a red helmet over his head. I knew about this guy as well. His name was Erik, but people called him Magneto.

"You are in the home of The Acolytes" I can't help but scoff.

"Some home… it's just as bad as the brotherhood"

"It seems as though everyone _is _out to get you, considering you burned off Pyro's outfit. Anyway, if you must know…"

"I must indeed" I interrupt. She ignores me.

"…Mastermind is here to see your past and try to see if your powers could possibly save the world. See, Destiny can see the future, and she said that you are crucial in the fight against Jean. I just want to know what makes you special," Mystique finishes.

"You're not the only one" I mumble, agitated.

"I don't want anyone to see my past. You're just going to have to force me somehow" Why do I always challenge people?

"That's what this chair is for" Mystique walks toward a metal rolling shelf with some sort of knob on the top. She turns it and electricity buzzes through it. I wasn't expecting it, so it shocked me at first, sending a surging pain through my body. That is, until I start to absorb it.

I laugh as she turns it off.

"Are you stupid? Did the boys NOT tell you what my power is?"

"No, they didn't" She groans through her teeth.

Out of the shadows, Gambit appears. Was he listening to all of this? Colossus appears too, as well as Sabortooth (Also seen on the news) and Pyro. He was in normal clothes – a red sweatshirt over a white t-shirt.

"It's very fascinating, really. She's probably a level five mutant," Gambit states, twiddling a card in his fingers.

"Yeah, I could break out of here right now," I growl, smirking a bit.

"Oy wouldn't do that, luv" Pyro says, crossing his arms.

"Why do you keep calling me luv?" I counter.

"Cause I'm Australian, mate. Plus it's fun to say, _luv." _

"Well how come you don't call me love then?" Sabortooth asks, taunting him.

"Oh go play with a ball of yarn somewhere else" I say, and he growls at me. Pyro and Gambit laugh.

"STOP TALKING!" Mystique yells.

Someone has anger issues, jeez.

"Now, go into her head and find some answers," Magneto tells Mastermind. The old dude steps in front of me. I try to move my hands, but I'm stuck, and before I can get away, a pain enters my head.

It's awful, as if I can _feel _him probing my mind. I scream at the horrendous pain, but he doesn't stop.

I'm suddenly faced with one of my worst nightmares; my past.

* * *

**Review if you want! Next you get to find out about her past! *gasp***


	13. The Past

**So, the 1st person is Vivian watching her past and the 3rd person is the past replaying in her head.**

* * *

_SIX YEARS AGO_

_I see everything happening, as though I'm a stalking watching behind a bush. I'm by my old house, back in Wisconsin. It's the typical suburban house that this street is full of. There is a car parked in the driveway, my mom's car. There is a bus stopped in front of it. The door opens and I come out, laughing from something a friend had said. No, I can't watch this._

She walks inside, humming a song to herself. It was her favorite TV show theme song, from the show Psych.

"I know, you know that I'm not telling the truth…" She sets her backpack on a chair in the living room.

"Mom, I'm home!" She yells. There is silence, not a single sound is made. She walks into the kitchen, finding a cabinet with Nutella stuffed in it. As she forces a spoon in and takes a bite, she realizes that there was no response.

"Mom?" She calls out, climbing up the stairs and reaching the bedroom that had once held a mother and father. The father had left a long time ago, however. This didn't affect her, though. She liked living with her mom and little sister.

_No! Don't go in there! You can't!_

She peaks in, not seeing anyone in the bed. There was an area on the other side of it, however, and from where she stood she saw the feet lying on the ground. She stops breathing, walking slowly over to that area. She stares, dropping the jar as she realizes who was on the ground. She was too shocked to cry.

"Mom?" Blood, there was so much blood, and her eyes were wide open. Blood was oozing from her mouth as well. The mother doesn't answer, as she is clearly dead.

_I look over my mother's dead body, and then stare at my past's reaction. A tear falls down my cheek and I sniffle. My past self doesn't even move. She's dead and it was my entire fault._

She runs toward the house phone beside the bed on the other side. She dials 911. As she tells the women of her findings, she is pacing the room and running a hand threw her long hair. Her voice was wavering; she was finally freaking out.

"Yes, my mom is… she's dead"

_The word 'DEAD' rings in my head, echoing as this memory dissolves into another._

_ This time it's past me kneeling down to my seven year old sister. We are in front of a farm._

Vivian kneels, holding her sisters shoulders. "I have to go, it's not safe for you to be with me"

The sister is crying softly. "Will I see you again?"

Vivian wipes back her sister's hair, putting it behind her ear. "Maybe someday. I love you"

"I love you too"

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

_ Now there was a large, underground building. It was where S.H.I.E.L.D worked. The man wasn't Nick Fury, however, it was some other man. My past self was handcuffed with two men holding me. The man had a gun pointed at my sister's head. She was a human, and I was a mutant._

"Why? Why do you want me so badly?" Vivian yells, strongly. She had been living in hotels around the country for two years. She had visited her sister a few times at her grandparents before, but she hadn't thought they had tracked her. Turns out, they did.

"Your power, of course! Do you know how much you could do for us, just because you're a mutant? You could destroy our countries enemies!"

"I will NOT let you use me for your stupid things!"

"Then we kill your sister. Your choice" She didn't want to live a slave the rest of her life, but her sister was more important.

"NO! Fine, do whatever you want with me, just don't kill her!" She yells.

"Good, it's nice you'll cooperate. Too bad it's too late for her" He puts the gun to the sister's chest and shoots, just so she suffers.

"NOOOOO!" Vivian was screaming and crying, suddenly punching the men that held her. Some shot, which just helped her defeat them. She reaches the man that killed her sister, and beats him up. Finally she makes him burn, as vengeance.

_No! I don't want to see this! Please stop! I can't do this anymore! Please…_

She falls to her sister's side, scooping her up in her hands. She was alive – barely. She notices Vivian, however, and smiled.

"Am I going to see (couch) mommy now?" Vivian nods, tears falling.

"Yes, you're going to have so much fun with her"

"Are you going to come too?" Vivian tries to hold it together.

"No, not yet… I love you so much… I'm so sorry"

"I…love…you…" Her sister breathes in one last time, and then her body goes limp. Vivian holds her up, cradling her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry"

_I failed. Failed everything. Why did this happen? I don't feel anything anymore. Nothing. I wish I were dead with them. All I can do is cry… and cry…_

* * *

**This is not one of my favorite chapters, but you have to know what happened to her. I'll put the next chapter up in a few hours.**

**Review! :)**


	14. Meltdown

_NOW_

I was screaming in reality, tears pouring down my face. I miss them so much, and it's my fault they are gone. Me and my stupid powers. They didn't deserve their fate.

"Her past is far more complicated than I've thought." Mastermind states. I'm still crying, though they are all looking at me.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions"

"She can absorb energy, Mystique. If she had enough she could take out Jean as her enhanced form… the Phoenix. That's why she is so important." Do they not realize that I'm hysterically crying right now?

"Let her out of the chair then" Mystique sounds bored and uninterested.

Mastermind begins to walk toward me and attempt to unlatch the metal bars. Since when are there latches on these kinds of things? He does and I instantly jump up, and push him out of the way.

"Stop her! She may be of value to us!" Mystique yells. Wasn't I apart of _her _team though? Magneto starts to walk toward me, and I back away slowly.

"NO! STOP! Don't come anywhere close to me!" I scream, trying to shrink away from him. Wait, I still have some power from that electricity. Such idiots! I'm still crying, a lot. I miss my family more than anything, and they should have expected this. I choose not to remember, because when I do, these things happen.

I aim my hands at some crates, making them explode just to do it. My hands gravitate toward the ground in front of Magneto, exploding the ground and forcing him to back away.

The cat on steroids tries to attack me, and just as he reaches me I grab his hand that was outstretched. He looks genuinely shocked, and I push him to the side. He growls like Wolverine and stands again.

This time I aim to shoot him with fire and when I do he bursts into flames. He was screaming but thankfully for him Magneto levitated a large metal bucket full of water over him and doused him.

By now I was still crying, balling actually. I point at Gambit, who was still standing where he was, watching but not interfering. I fire at him, but he dodges. He needs to stay still.

I'm just about to do it again, this time ready to kill him, when Pyro grabs me from behind, holding my hands down.

"LET ME GO!" I try to wiggle out of his grip, but man is he strong. I can hear him breathing heavily, straight in my ear.

"Calm down," he says. I scream and it's loud and shrill. There was a cry at the end. All these people – I hate them. I hate them all. There is a reason why I don't get close anymore. The anger is bubbling up inside me – or is that sadness… or just my power? I don't know – they are all blurred together as the same nowadays.

I step on his foot as an attempt to escape, but he just tightens his grip.

"Stop, you don't know what you're doing," I tell him, still trying to get away.

Can't he just leave me alone and let me cause destruction? I just want to… I don't know what I want to do. Cry? Blow up things? Scream? No, I want to die. That's all I want right now. The choice has never been so clear, and I hate myself for ever thinking it. For now I just have to suffer with the memories.

"Yes, I do. I don't know what's wrong, but you can get through this, luv"

He's so wrong.

Still crying hysterically, I turn around and wrap my arms around him, and he does the same. He was so tall; his chin was rested on top of my head.

The tears are never going to stop, and the battle of life and death has just begun. I guess right now I just need someone, and Pyro's the only one that's actually trying to help. How about we just stop time right now, just us holding each other, because I don't think I'll last long after tonight.

I always said that I didn't need saving; that I can just save myself. Maybe I can't save myself, because I can't be saved.

* * *

**I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter: it's my favorite! :D**


	15. Crazy Misfits

**Here is my favorite chapter that I've written so far.**

* * *

He actually calmed me down, kind of. For instance, nobody was in any danger of blowing up right now. My crying had minimized to sniffling but I still looked like a hot mess. At the moment I was too tired to walk home, which was just my way of saying that I want to stay here with Pyro. To be fair, I am actually really tired, and just want to crash.

Pyro said he would take me to a free room, which it's hard to believe that there are actual rooms in this place. We were walking beside each other, with an awkward silence looming over us. He was crazy, I was crazy, there wasn't really much to be said.

"Look… I'm sorry for stepping on your foot. I just hate remembering things and I get kinda…" I really don't want to explain it. My thoughts still remain the same about my life.

"Crazy?" He suggests. I nod, chuckling on my behalf.

"You ever feel that way too?"

"Of course. Why do you think I'm so crazy when fighting? Me past fuels me anger. I'm not crook in the head" Does he like, conceal his inner Australian? Cause its coming out… and it's hot.

"Did your mom and sister get killed because the government found out you're a mutant and then told you they wanted to experiment on you? Then did you have to live by yourself for years by stealing, hiding and doing things you'd never rather talk about?"

Did I just explain my life to him?

"No, more like me dad beat me mum and me. Me dad killed me mom right before me eyes, so oy ran away. You were right about the stealing, hiding and all that, though. Magneto found me a year ago, telling me that he would help me sort things out. Oy was a wreck."

"Did you kill your dad?" I would have.

"No, oy felt bad for him, so ditched him instead"

"So… welcome to the island of misfit toys. Where people go when they have extremely troubled pasts. Population: two."

"Four if you count Gambit and Rogue" He adds.

"Okay, the island with the four greatest people on earth. And we will burn the place to the ground! Probably literally" He laughs at my pitiful joke.

"Huh" What was he thinking?

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No it's just… I've never told anyone about my past." He says, more of thinking out loud.

We stop in front of a door and open it. Inside, there is a small cot with a chair in the corner. There was also a closet and a bunch of burn marks.

"Um… do you burst on fire when you're angry or something?" Half of the walls were black, no joke.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly in control with me anger." He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground.

"We have that in common. So… where am I sleeping?"

"On me bed. I'll sleep on the chair tonight" Ouch, chairs suck when it comes to sleep.

"Um, are you sure? It is your bed, you know. We could…"

"Are you going to suggest that we sleep together?" Pyro asks, raising an eyebrow. Well if you really want too…

"What? No! Just… never mind. I guess I'll take the bed, if you insist" I get on the bed, dangling my feet over the edge. I watch Pyro take off his sweatshirt, but that's all he takes off. I lay down, reaching for covers that aren't actually there.

Pyro walks over to the light switch, getting ready to turn it off.

"Hey, Pyro, it's cold in here so can you like, heat it up or something?"

He nods, pulling out a lighter from his jeans pockets. Some of it floats over his hand, forming a ball. "Open your hands"

I do as he says, placing them beside each other. He puts the ball in my hands, and it hovers over them. I can feel the heat of the fire. We watch as it swirls around my arms, but I don't absorb it. It just… stays there and keeps me warm (but not burning). I look up at Pyro, who is surprised at this new trick.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," I tell him.

"I'm not doing anything. That's all you" He's smiling, and so am I. How can I suddenly go from depressed to happy? How is this possible?

He turns off the light and heads for the chair. I'm glowing in the dark. Not many people can do that. As he sits down and gets comfy, I lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, and call me John" Pyro says sleepily. John. So that's his real name.

"We really are misfits, aren't we, J?" I ask, getting ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah, but we're misfits together, luv"

I love how he calls me love.


	16. Attacked

The yelling of pain started off as a practically silent call for help, but it gradually became louder. Like usual, I was one of the last people to actually realize what was going on. My eyes slowly open and I rub them. The flames around me were long gone, and so was John.

Growling was coming from outside the room, followed by maniac laughter of another.

What was going on out there? I walk out, finding the events of outside unfolding before me. There was that girl with white streaks – Rogue – and Wanda fighting the Acolytes. What the heck?

I rush up to Wanda from behind, not realizing I was there, and I push her before she attacks Colossus with her powers again.

"What are you doing?" I yell, and as she turns around there is nothing I can do is gasp. Her eyes weren't normal – they were black. She isn't herself, obviously. She screams in evil anger and uses her powers to throw me into a wall.

Dazed, I glance up and see Pyro (he was in a new outfit, so I figure during battles I'll call him Pyro) running straight for me. He bends in attempt to pull me up but Wanda brushes him out of the way. She was walking towards and I have no way to defend myself.

"Um, Pyro? Torch me!" I feel like the guy from Fantastic Four who yells FLAME ON!

Wanda was still nearing me as Colossus comes up from behind her and hits her on the head with a wooden crate. Evidently not all of them were destroyed last night. She crumples to the ground and just as Colossus is happy about his victory, he groans and falls to the ground. Behind him is the Rogue girl.

Oh hell no, she is not touching me again. I jump up and bolt over to Pyro and help him up.

"Shoot me, now!"

Pyro ignores me, instead shooting at Rogue with a notorious flame. She walks out, however, with the armor of Colossus.

"Well, this is some serious Déjà Vu" He says. Apparently this isn't the first time she's come around.

"Here!" He shoots me and the energy comes rushing.

"Now leave! You have to warn the X-Men and Brotherhood, if they haven't found out yet. Oy will take of this" John points to the door. Why is all this happening?

As if reading my mind, Gambit runs over.

"This must be the work of Jean. She's taking down all mutants that know about her so she can wipe out the world easier… and must be using some to do her dirty work"

He and Rogue begin to fight, and John faces me.

"You have power; know go get others to save the world."

"Well then come with, it looks like they've got this under control" Gambit and Rogue were still at it, Magneto was watching with enjoyment. Idiot.

"I've got to stay with me own. Hey, oy will be fighting by your side later"

I don't want to leave, but I have too. Hopefully the others are alright, unless they were already defeated by these two. All I can do is nod and walk out, hoping that Wanda and John don't get terribly hurt. She may be attacking us, but she is still my friend.

As I reached the outdoors I realized something I may have forgotten – I have no idea where we are or how to get to the houses. So technically, I'm stranded.

This just keeps getting better.


	17. Scott and Jean

**MUST READ:**** So this is at the Institute, in SCOTT'S POV. This is just after Vivian leaves the Acolytes and Charles discovers what is going on. I just really wanted to include the X-Men more because I love them (obviously) and I figured we should really know what is going on, exactly, with Jean. Brass yourself.**

Jean was lying in the institute's infirmary, groaning in pain by an unseen force. She was restrained to the bed so she could not move an inch. I was watching her through the bullet-proof glass window into the room, since the Professor restricted everyone from getting close to her. I can't help but slam the glass with my fist in anger.

She has to make it through this. If she doesn't then… I think I'll die because god damn it, I love her. I love her more than life or air. As clichéd as it sounds, it is so true. I'm completely and utterly in love with this girl and she is in the greatest battle of her life, and I can't do a single thing about it. The Phoenix will not take over and she WILL prevail.

A popping sound comes from behind me, and to my dismay it's Kurt. No one should see her like this – not even me. She shouldn't even _be _like this. Kurt places his arm on my shoulder.

"Look…" He doesn't know what to say, of course, what is there to say?

"I hope she gets better, Scott, we all do. She doesn't deserve this."

"Is that all you came down here to tell me?" I snapped back – I couldn't help it.

"The professor needs you – something about Wanda and Rogue. I'll bring you to him" I shake my head.

"No, that's alright, I'll just walk" Kurt nods, with sadness in his eyes. This whole thing has shaken us all up. Kurt disappears, so I turn to say goodbye to Jean.

"Stay strong sweetie, I love you so much." I turn back and head up the stairs to where the professor is. There were so many things I've wanted to tell her, but may never have the chance. I wish love could save people, but it can't. Love just torchers those who can't do the saving.

She always talked about wanting to do things herself, which is something I love about her. That's why I let her do the Sirens, without helping. Sometimes you need to be saved though.

As I reach the professor, who was sitting in his room, I can't help but get the feeling that something even more wrong was going on.

"What's going on?" He turns around to face me, sensing the panic rising in my voice.

"Scott, yes, well it appears that Wanda and Rogue are under the control of another being. I'm guessing Jean has something to do with it. They are at the home of The Acolytes, last time I used Cerebro it showed me that they were using their powers – a lot."

"Do you know why?" I ask. Why would Jean want those goons to get it first?

"I was able to glimpse into Wanda's mind before she cast me out. I'm afraid that new girl – Vivian – has something to do with it. I fear that if she die, then the human and mutant race die with her"

That girl? I knew we should have taken her in! Why would she insist on being with those idiots? None of this makes any sense!

"I know it doesn't make sense, Scott, but we need to get there and stop the girls, before it's too late for them."

"What about Jean? Were you able to reach her? If we get Rogue back we could do what we did last time, when Jean's powers were evolving too quickly—"

"No, that is too much of a danger to Rogue, it could kill her. I fear we don't have much time – the Phoenix is fighting to get out – already controlling the others. We need Vivian to stop it"

"And how will Jean end up in all of this?" Professor X stops speaking, unsure of what to say. It was obvious there was something he didn't want to say. My body stiffens.

"I don't know how her body will react. By the time the Phoenix is gone, there might not be any of Jean left"

No, I will not let that happen. We need to find that girl and get her over here to save Jean's life.

There is a tap at the Professors door, and we both look to see who it was.

"Jean?" There she was – literally floating in the doorway. Her blazing red hair was tucked behind her ears, and she was smiling. I couldn't help but smile too – she was there, and awake. At that moment she wasn't in pain, struggling with the hellish nightmare that had seemingly vanished.

"Scott" She states my name, in a whisper.

I run to her and pulled her arm so she was on the ground, and kissed her. That's all I can do right now – before something happens. It was as though all my love was pouring out – full of passion.

She pulls back, looks into my eyes and says; "Please kill me, Scott"

"What? I would never do that. Jean? I love you"

"I love you too, Scott… and I'm sorry" Sorry? Sorry for what?

She throws me back and uses her power to shove me into a wall. My glasses fall off, causing me to be blind. Which is good – I'm not sure I wanted to see what was happening.

"I'm so sorry… Scott" Her voice was trembling as I felt myself being lifted, glass shattering, and the wind whirling around me. I was falling to the ground, and I hit, with one last thought in my mind;

_My Jean, forever and always. _And now she was gone.


	18. Wrong Move

**Back to Vivian's POV, who is now completely alone.**

I should probably find Pietro, see if he knew anything about Wanda. There isn't much time, and I still don't know where to go. Maybe I should just turn back to the Acolytes. That's the only place I know of right now. Wait a second – how had the Acolytes gotten me when I was at the X-Men house and with the Brotherhood?

Something here isn't adding up. I don't think fate has anything to do with, I think I was set up somehow. So, like a stupid blond, I decided to turn my butt around, and march straight back into that building. By now they have to have beaten those girls.

As I burst through the doors, I was greeted with the unpleasant surprise; the Acolytes were down for the count. John was sprawled on the ground, his mouth slightly open and eyes closed. He wasn't dead, and I don't think that was the intention here.

Wanda and Rogue were moving Colossus's body, and they turn to see that I was there. Only I was faster, and behind a crate before they noticed. I was barely breathing – holding my breath and hoping they wouldn't come to investigate.

They didn't and continued with moving the body. I have to be completely silent and attack them from behind, it's the only way. I have to avenge John. They didn't realize they just gave me a reason to hate them – even if they were just mindless drones at this point.

So that's what I do; walk on my tip-toes and head for them. When I'm about half way to them, all I think of doing is putting my hands up, and shooting – Wanda first. She is harder to deal with. She flies forward, and Rogue turns around instantly, having her skin turn into Colossus metal form.

I'm about to shoot when Rogue is brought into the air. I turn to see Magneto. I had forgotten about him. He throws her to the side.

"Do you know how to get to the Brotherhood or the X-Men? We're gonna need help" I ask him, hoping he would comply.

He turns to me and I notice something – his eyes are black, just like Wanda and Rogue. Why would he go against his groupies? Oh right, he's going to attack me now.

I attempt to flame him, but he grabs my hand before I can do a thing. He has something in the other – the metal stick that Gambit carries around. As he reaches it up and tries to force it across my face, I use my other hand to fend him off.

While we struggle, I decide to kick his shin which makes him let go of me, and I fall on my butt. He gets over the blow quickly and kicks me in the stomach, sending me to my side and curling in pain. No, I can't give up yet.

I turn and shoot at him, but he's so macho he doesn't even blink. He gives me barely enough time to stand up, but I do and reach out my hand again. He grabs it, and twists me around, snapping my arm behind my back like a twig.

All I can do is scream at the writhing pain. Why does it hurt so much? I stomp on his foot, but he does nothing. Without one hand, I could only do so much destruction. Suddenly Rogue appears in front of me.

Oh great, this again.

I think you know what happens.


	19. Time for Battle Part 2

**Yeah, so its been awhile... this is awkward. I decided to post the rest this weekend. Two chapters today - Monday, until it is over. ;)**

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I realize that my feet are dragging on the ground. My hands are cuffed behind me back and there are two guards on either side of me, holding me tight. Naturally I begin to walk, since my feet were starting to hurt. What the heck is going on?

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up, you stupid mutant" One of them tells me. Okay, I have no sympathy for them now.

None of this adds up, granted I can't really do math very well. First that stupid battle between the X-Men, then ending up in the Acolytes, now here. The walls around us were metal and windows were probably bulletproof. It looked so familiar but… no. It can't be, I won't let it be. But it is. It's the underground S.H.I.E.L.D base. Now I really don't have sympathy for the people here.

We reach a large, open room. It was a rectangle, with metal covering the dirt above as well. There was a railing all around, as if there is a second floor. Soldiers were everywhere, and along the walls there was the worst sight of all; mutants. X-Men, Acolytes and the Brotherhood, all chained to the walls, both legs and hands.

Scott's glasses were off, and his eyes were covered with something so he couldn't open them. I looked around for the Jean girl, but she was nowhere to be found. Neither was Rogue, Wanda or Ice boy. Magneto was there, though, even though he attacked me.

Most of them were awake, and why they didn't try to escape is beyond me. I found Pietro among them, and his eyes were following me and he looked as though he would cry, but held it in.

The soldiers take me in the middle of the room and stop. From there, I was greeted with a punch in the stomach by one, which causes me to double over. Next is a kick in the face, which sends me head, spiraling back, but I was still standing.

"That's enough!" A male voice yells, and the soldiers head back to my sides as a man walks toward us. He had white hair and a white mustache.

"What are you doing with me?" I try to keep my voice from wavering.

He laughs.

"You, my dear, are for my boys! When Rogue and Wanda brought you here along with the rest of the mutants, we deemed you the prettiest. My men like you" His eyes were clouded with hunger. Oh god, I need to get out of this before it's too late.

"And if you resist, then we can always handcuff you. See, these cuffs are special; they are designed to cut off your powers. You would be powerless."

"What about the Professor, can't he-"

"Not if he wearing a helmet that amplifies his power. If he tries to take us down or make us think a different way, he'd be doing it to everyone here. Now, I think it's time my boys get a chance with you."

The two soldiers keep holding on to my hands, and another comes up to me. Were they going to do this so everyone can see? These men are disgusting! The third soldier puts his hands on my hips and kisses me. I try to back away, but won't let me. It was the most brutal and gross kiss of all time; it felt like a fish was making out with my face. There is no way I am going to get raped.

So I bit on his lip, which draws blood. He falls back and slaps me. My nose was starting to bleed. He gets closer again, and I kick him in the balls. I step on the left soldier's foot, which catches him off guard so I can hit him in the face with my elbow. He hits the ground, and I hit the right soldier with my elbow as well.

I jump over the handcuffs so my hands were in front of me now. More soldiers are nearing, but I don't have any energy. Where's Scott? He can give me some. I rush over to him, take the things off his eyes and tell him to shoot. He does and the power engulfs me.

Just as he closes his eyes again, a door to the left breaks open, and ice man comes. He points his hands at me and I do the same to him. We both shoot, him ice and me red energy much like Scotts. His ice was no match for me, and I send him to the ground, groaning but unconscious.

Soldiers were everywhere with their guns. All I could do was shoot randomly, watching them fall or disintegrate one by one. Soon there are none left, until Rogue comes in. It wasn't hard to take her out; she hadn't stolen anyone's powers recently.

Wanda was harder. I couldn't use my power against her and she was able to push me against the wall, right beside Kitty and Lance (what are the odds that they were beside each other?). I could feel her mess with the energy that was inside me. My body was burning, as if I were dying from the inside. Everything was fading in and out, but she made the mistake of getting closer to me.

I manage to move my leg and kick her in the face, sending her to the ground. I fall to the ground, gasping and feeling as though I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Are you okay?" Lance asks. I stand up, and smile at him weakly.

"I've been better… how do I get you guys out of these cuffs?"

I start to head toward the middle of the rectangle again, and more soldiers come in to surround me.

They all had guns, and before I could really respond, they shoot. I can't absorb bullets, which means I'm completely screwed.

I'm so dead.


	20. Final Battle

**FINAL BATTLE GUYS THIS IS IT! :D**

* * *

But I'm not dead. Not yet, anyway.

All of the bullets stopped, most just inches away from my body. Was this the work of Magneto? No, it couldn't be. He was with the rest of them. All the bullets turn toward the soldiers and race into them, killing each and every one. There was a circle of dead bodies around me now, but I was not the one to cause this mess.

_Humans are so pathetic. _

The voice rang in my head, as an echo. Female – Jean probably. I twirl around, but she is not in sight. Instead, I see more guards. For now I should ignore that voice, and aim and shoot – just as always. The beams knock down every single guard in one full swoop. This was getting easy – could there be anything harder?

_You fight strong. _

It won't go away – that god awful voice. That's when I see her. She was magnificent, with her red hair blazing as she floated toward me. She was hypnotizing to watch as her feet gracefully felt the ground. She was hardly normal though. Her eyes were much like her hair – red with gold flaming around it. As she walks toward me, I realize that I can't move. Crap – this isn't good. Her powers are strong – and I am not stronger. I look around at my friends, but they were all hanging – useless – which means they can't help me now.

_Join me. Together we will fight. The Dark Phoenix is always accompanied by the Light Phoenix._

Light Phoenix? Is she suggesting that I am her better half? I'm not sure whether to laugh in her face or not. What stupidity.

"Never." Jean frowns.

_Pity._

She doesn't need to move to make me feel the pain from within. It was literally gut retching as I recoil and fall to my knees. My breath was cutting off – there was no hope for me now. But wait – there was one thing left.

"You are… the Dark Phoenix, so change into the Phoenix already. Or is Jean still in there, and fighting it? Huh? Cause if she can hear me right now, she needs to hail ass and get in control again. If not – then get the Phoenix out here. I want to fight."

The pain halts as Jean peers down at me with disgust. At first – anyway. Her eyes change from the red to normal for a second just a second, and she looks down at her hands as if she doesn't know what she has done.

The moment doesn't last long, however. Her eyes change back to the hellish nightmare. She was no longer Jean. Her arms spread apart, wind embracing the area. She flies to the top of the underground building, her body slowly disintegrating into the Phoenix. So it was chosen. Jean was dead, but the Phoenix was not. It stayed suspended in the air, glowing with fire and practically blinding me. Now was my chance.

As the ferocious bird swooped down toward me, I stick out my hands as it rushes toward me – and absorb the energy of the Phoenix. All of it, until there is nothing left.

Silence – there is utter silence from everyone and everything. For a moment I feel fine – as if nothing had happened. Then it hits – more searing pain unlike no other – sending me to scream in pain. Well, at least I broke the silence.

My hands were burning as I could feel my skin cracking. There was a two-inch crack that spiraled around both arms and legs. All the power was running through my veins until I could see only the light. No – not that light. The light from the phoenix, only it wasn't red anymore – it was gold. Shimmering gold that engulfed everything. I know what is going to happen – but I don't want any of my friends to die. Just think, V, think about them staying alive during –

Everything around me disintegrates – except all the people I have met and learned from. All the guards were dead, Jeans body was gone, everything. But wait – I'm not dead.

Behind me there is another Phoenix, the one that Jean talked about – the GOLDEN (or Light) Phoenix. That is what I was – or am. That is why I was a part of saving the world. It disappears into the air, leaving just me and the comrades around me.

I fall to my knees, the loss of power consuming me. The cracks were still there, as was gold that shown through those cracks only, the rest of my skin remained the same. Right now, I was glowing with the golden power that was left inside of me.

Right here and now, I just saved the world. That's right. Me.

And I could really go for a sandwich.


	21. The Decision

**_I really love Vivian after everything that's happened. This is the final chapter of my story, and it's time to find out what kind of powers she earned, and which boy she will lose. _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this story - I know it was long but hopefully worth it._**

* * *

_One Week Later_

The two boys stood before me. Pietro and John. They are both handsome, evil and downright awesome, but I can only pick one. How cruel.

It's only been a week since I saved the world (and got that sandwich). It presented me with new powers, which were mostly useless. I can change the way I look so that I am golden. That means those damned cracks change from a gross flesh color to pure gold that sparkles. My eyes, lips and hair change too. It's pretty lame, but still pretty cool. I can also create and control gold particles (or huge lumps of gold). They weren't kidding when they named it The Golden Phoenix.

Lastly, I can _heal _now. That's right. I'm like Wolverine in the sense that if you stab me, I will heal myself. I don't heal others though, which is a bummer. So, three awesome powers for one person and right now instead of practicing them, I'm choosing a boyfriend.

They stood side by side, watching me as I paced in front of them.

"Well, Q, you are fast, and hopefully you can do other things fast _besides _running. Your also sweet, or try to be, and can be pretty funny despite your messed up family."

He nodded, smiling like the cut idiot he is.

"…And John. I've slept in your bed, found out you have anger issues and your crazy. So basically, I'm the female version of you."

He winks, pretending to be a player.

"All in all, you're both evil and crazy… but I've made my final decision."

I am silent, as though this is an epic game show.

"…John, I choose you"

He pumps a fist in the air like in the end of _The Breakfast Club _and runs over to hug me. He twirls me around and then sets me back on the ground. I look over at Pietro who nods and half smiles.

"That's cool, you can choose John now, but keep in mind, I'm not done trying. One day, you'll be mine. After all, this all _sounds like a challenge._"

He speeds off, and John puts his hands on my waist while turning me toward me.

"Mate can try all he wants, but I am keeping you, lovely"

We kiss, long and soft for what seems like ages – and it's great. Someone clears their throat behind us, and we stop to see who it is. Gambit has his arms crossed while he glares at us.

"Shimmer, it's time to learn how to heal faster. Have you forgotten that even though this isn't school, we still want you to be the best with your new powers?" He asks while twirling his stick.

"Fine" I say, while heading inside the Acolytes home with John behind me.

This is my new home. It looks like utter crap – and it really is – but it is the perfect place to live. This is my third home in years of life – and I couldn't love it more.

My name is Vivian. Code named Shimmer. I have the power of the Light Phoenix, able to destroy anything. My family is the Acolytes - as evil as they come - and we are unstoppable.


End file.
